


Zoro the dick-eating monster

by Yesiamhere



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Confusion, Fear, Innocence, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Public Blow Jobs, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesiamhere/pseuds/Yesiamhere
Summary: Luffy is oblivious and very innocent when it comes to anything sexual. The crew is only just finding out how far that innocence goes: and it comes in the form of Zoro and Sanji.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172
Collections: Zoro and Sanji Fics





	Zoro the dick-eating monster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored, and this idea came to mind. This is my first time writing anything for One Piece, so go easy on me :p

Sanji had always considered his kitchen a sacred space. Meant to be used solely for the purpose of cooking, or eating with his crew.

And yet, as his back was pushed up against the counters that separated the dining area from the cooking area: hand in his hair to keep it from sticking to his flushed forehead, trousers and boxers pulled down to his knees, and Zoro's mouth tightly wrapped around his weeping and excruciatingly hard erection, Sanji felt the need to reconsider what his kitchen was used for. But not right now.

Right now he just needed to focus on the feeling of Zoro's tongue swirling around the tip of his cock, or Zoro's teeth which occasionally scraped against the skin there. Which, luckily, was very easy to do.

Curses slipped out past his slightly swollen lips as Zoro continued pulling him in, swallowing him whole (literally and figuratively) with his mouth. Sanji threw his head backwards a little, back arching even more against the edge of the counter and knees buckling ever so slightly.

"Fuck-.. Zoro.. I can't.. _mmh._ "

A singular, brown eye snapped up to stare into both of Sanji's blue ones; which had been revealed due to Sanji pushing his hair up out of his face with one hand, while the other moved to cover his mouth, not wanting the rest of the crew to walk in on Zoro giving him a mind-fuckingly amazing blowjob in the middle of the kitchen.

The swordsman smirked and let out a small chuckle, sending vibrations through Sanji's entire body that caused him to shut his eyes tight again and bite his tongue to stop moans from leaving without permission. 

_Holy shit was Zoro good with his mouth. Maybe from constantly using a sword in it, but it's not like the cook was going to complain anytime soon._

_But then again._

_Maybe he would._

Sanji had been too enraptured to notice the boy that threw himself into the kitchen excitedly, screaming about "meat!!" and "food!!" and "I'm hungry!!".

It made both of the males stop in their tracks, Sanji's dick still so far into Zoro's mouth that his nose was burrowed into blonde locks, the smirk from earlier completely gone.

Luffy (being Luffy) didn't seem to notice (or care) as he wrapped himself around Sanji's shoulders, not even looking down to see Zoro as his face was millimetres from the cook's own.

"Sanji.."

Said man gulped, face flushed an even darker shade of red that seemed to spread to even the tips of the fingers still buried deep in his blonde locks.

"Meat."

A snort and a shaky breath were released into the air at the same time. One came from the swordsman on the floor, and it made Luffy furrow his brows before finally looking down to see the green haired man.

"Oh- hey Zoro! Watchu' doing down there? Did you want Sanji to give you something to eat too?"

The cook watched in disbelief as Zoro didn't even bother to pull away, mouth still filled to the brim as he started to speak with the ease of years of practice -though his voice was rougher and huskier than usual.

"Hmm.. Yeah, I guess you could say that." 

Those eyes caught Sanji's again, darker and swirling with lust that consumed the mans entire face. 

Everything about this situation made Sanji want to scream out in pleasure, frustration and pure disbelief. Luckily, he managed to hold himself back by pulling on his hair even more, gritting his teeth and trying to take deep even breaths.

This came across as something entirely different to the captain though, who tightened his coil around Sanji's shoulders again.

"Sanji! Are you in pain? Should I get chopper?! Wou-" 

The cook met Luffy's gaze with a glare, cutting him off easily. He would have just straight up kicked his captain out of the kitchen, but Zoro was still holding him against the counter. In fact, his hands were travelling even further upward. One hand snaking around the back of his thigh to grip his ass while the other moved to massage his balls, acting as if Luffy wasn't here at all. It made him take a sharp breath inward before the words managed to finally squeak their way out of his mouth.

"Luffy.. Get out." 

* * *

Zoro found it a little thrilling, being caught giving Sanji a blowjob by their captain. Maybe he would have felt differently if it were anyone else in the crew, but it's not like Luffy would care.

Sanji obviously did though. If the tense muscles and frustrated expression meant anything. He hummed a little before finally pulling off of the cook, earning him a small shudder. With the captain no longer anywhere to be found in the kitchen, Zoro rose to his feet, placing hands either side of Sanji to trap him in.

"It's _fine,_ cook. It's not like Luffy even knows what he saw."

Zoro leaned in closer.

"That's not the point you shitty Marimo!" 

Sanji's hands finally stopped trying to rip out his hair.

"Mhm. Right."

They moved to wrap around Zoro's neck instead.

"It isn't! Why aren't you bothered that he walked in on us?! Why are we doing it in the kitchen in the first place?!"

Their noses touched.

"Because we can."

Sanji rolled his eyes.

"That's not a fucking answer, stupid moss-head."

Zoro's leg came to rest between the cook's.

"How about this as an answer then, damn curly brow."

Their lips connected.

* * *

Luffy's legs curled around the railing at the edge of the stairs, body stretching down till it almost touched the deck of the sunny. His hand held his precious straw hat to his head, frown on his face as he watched his crew mingle out in the sun.

Usopp was the first to turn to his captain, the rest more occupied listening to brook play his violin. 

"What's up? Sanji kick you out of the kitchen again?" 

Luffy huffed, before letting his legs untangle themselves from the railings until he fell onto the deck. He rolled on landing, ending up sitting crossed legged in the middle of the grass, childlike pout still on his face.

"Yeah. But I just wanted meat. Hmph." 

Franky laughed loudly from his spot on deck, taking a break from his conversation with Robin.

"You know how Sanji-bro is!"

Some of the other crew members half-heartedly consolidated their captain aswell, before returning back to what they had been doing before.

Luffy's pout eventually faded away, a mindless look consuming his face instead. After a while of sitting there and looking out to see, he spoke up to his crew again.

"Hey guys, do you think Sanji is actually a girl?"

Some of the other members of the crew laughed, giving Luffy a strange look. Nami looked over to him from her spot where she sat under the tree on the deck.

"What? Why would you think that?"

The captain turned to his navigator with furrowed brows, confused lines appearing between them.

"Because he doesn't have a dick. I couldn't see it." 

Usopp spat out the drink he was having almost comically, turning to his captain with shock. Everyone else had turned to Luffy now aswell, and Brook had even stopped playing music aswell, letting a confused silence fall across the Thousand Sunny.

"What?! What are you talking about?! And why were you looking?!"

Usopp was going a bit red, and across the silence, Robin's small all-knowing laugh could be heard.

Luffy looked even more confused than before.

"Well when I went into the kitchen, Sanji's trousers were down. And usually, men have stuff there- but I couldn't see it. So doesn't that mean Sanji is a girl?"

Nami was giving Luffy a very startled expression, a small "What?" escaping into the air. It was obvious the crew had a lot of questions about what Luffy had just said but Chopper was the first to speak up. Probably also confused from a medical point of view.

"What do you mean you couldn't see it?"

"Well I guess Zoro's head was in the way.. but even then I don't get where it could have gone.."

Luffy was scratching his head, scrunching his eyes tight as he wracked his poor, innocent brain for an explanation.

Pretty much everyone else on the crew realised what had happened though, and knowing looks accompanied with small laughs were exchanged.

Usopp was growing even more flustered by the second, while Chopper was growing even more concerned.

"Sanji also looked like he was in pain. Maybe something happened.. wait.." 

Luffy's mouth fell open a little, and most of the crew raised their brows at the idea of Luffy actually knowing what was going on. Chopper however, scrambled over to Luffy immediately, worry very evident on his face.

"Sanji was in pain?! What?! Why didn't you tell me?! What if we need a doctor?!"

Luffy ignored the little reindeer, face instead overcome with a strange expression of fear while his hands immediately moved to protect his own crotch, as if a lightbulb had gone off in his head. 

"What if.. Zoro ate it?! It kinda looked like he was!! Oh no- what if Zoro is gonna start coming for all of us?! To eat our- our...! AHHHH!" 

Nami facepalmed at the sight in front of her. Zoro had just happened to walk out of the kitchen at that very moment, the lazy smile painted across his face doing nothing good for the situation at hand.

Luffy scrambled away, shouting incoherent things out of fear as he latched onto one of the closest things he could find (In this case it was Brook, who let out a hearty "Yohohoho!" In amusement) and wrapping himself around it again and again. 

Zoro raised a confused brow, looking across the crew. Robin laughed again, and Zoro's expression immediately tightened, figuring nothing good was going to come of this if Robin was laughing.

Let's just say he was right.

They spent what felt like hours trying to give innocent enough explanations that explained what was going on, and to clear Zoro of the accusation that he had "Eaten Sanji's dick".

It was only when Sanji finally left the confines of his kitchen, ending up flustered and disheveled as he frantically tried to get Luffy to believe he still had his manhood, that the captain finally believed Zoro was not a dick-eating monster.

Although they did unfortunately have to explain what a blowjob was.. (along with Zoro and Sanji's relationship being revealed- though honestly everyone knew that already) which led to other things.. and let's just say that this is a day the crew never mentions again, awkward conversations immediately being brought to the fore-front of their minds whenever it is.

Though sometimes, on an especially fearful day, Luffy immediately brings his hands to cover and protect his own dick whenever Zoro passes him, still wary of the monster that could steal his family jewels away.

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Yeah. If I had a dick then I'd totally let Zoro eat it- that's all I have to say.


End file.
